A Pair of Paper Hearts
by Satori Blackthorn
Summary: They both hated Valentines Day... this year would be no different. Why should it be? Neither had the courage to make a move. So what happens when their friends take matters into their own hands? GA


A Pair of Paper Hearts

Satori Blackthorn

Rating – PG

Summary – They both hated Valentine's Day - for very different reasons. Their friends thought they needed a bit of help coming together. Is a simple paper heart enough to bring two of the most oblivious people together? George and Alicia are about to find out...

Pairing – George/Alicia

My tribute to Valentine's Day! This was written for a contest on the Harry Potter Boards (came in second place!) I hope you enjoy it, contains very much fluff, and along with the George/Alica shipping, there's a smattering of Fred/Angelina and Lee/Katie. Please Review!

* * *

It was that time of year again. The time Alicia hated most. It was always the same. Happy couples hanging all over each other… People swooning over the simplest gesture… Everyone making doe-eyes at anyone of the opposite sex…

It was official – Alicia Spinnet hated Valentines Day. She was a cynic. It wasn't because she didn't have a guy to send her cards and flowers, or because the guy she did like still hadn't noticed her, it was because she couldn't stand that everyone put so much emphasis on the stupid day! Just because someone gave you a card on Valentine's Day didn't make it worth more than any other day!

That was what she told herself anyway.

The truth was that Alicia was a romantic and wanted someone to share the sappiness with – not that she'd ever admit that to herself any time soon…

Angelina would laugh if she said what she really felt, and Katie always got so excited, making special cards to send, Alicia couldn't bring herself to rain on her parade. Besides that, both of them had boyfriends. Katie and Lee were the cutest couple you could ever hope to see and Fred and Angelina managed to have a strong, loving relationship besides all their differences. So Alicia weathered it, more or less. Everyone believed what Alicia let them believe – if you had any sense at all you'd stay away from her until February 14th was done with.

This year would be the hardest one to weather yet. The evidence was everywhere, more stupid pink cards, more stupid red roses being sent by mail… And he still hadn't noticed her! She had tried everything! She helped him with his homework – even letting him copy her History of Magic essays when he left them too long! She let him off the hook when he and Fred were out late setting up pranks for the Slytherins. She had even given him the last cranberry muffin at breakfast the other day, and she loved cranberry muffins!

And still George hadn't noticed her! What else could she do?

* * *

It was that time of year again. Mid-February always meant loads of excitement for George. With everyone so caught up with sending cards and buying flowers, it was the perfect time for him and Fred to wreak some holiday havoc. He was so busy sending charmed valentines and enchanting flowers he hardly noticed all the fun he was missing while he was pranking the lovesick school population. He hardly noticed the excitement brought on by the innocent fun of the holiday, how everyone smiled more and got up the courage to ask the one they've had their eye on all year…

Hardly noticed the girl he had his eye on since first year was alone again.

He hated himself for it.

He knew Alicia hated Valentine's Day. He knew he should do something. But not only did he lie to himself about noticing all the fun others were having on Valentine's day, he lied to himself about doing something for Alicia. He couldn't. He was… afraid. He had worshipped her since meeting her on the train and was afraid of losing their friendship. It hadn't been a smooth road for them… Alicia had gone out with other guys… they'd fought, they'd made up; they'd become friends again. She let him get away with some things, helped him with his homework, he did the only thing he could do… adored her in secret.

If 'secret' meant that Fred, Lee, Katie and Angelina knew, that was. It was funny how they knew and yet Alicia didn't… George made them swear not to say anything, and surprisingly, they hadn't, though they never hesitated to goad him into action.

He wanted to – Merlin did he ever want to! – But he was afraid to lose what he and Alicia had. Losing her once was enough; he was never going to face that again. Not if he could help it.

* * *

"It's that time of year again, guys," Angelina noted, her quill poised over her Charms homework. She nodded her head at George who was sneaking furtive glances at Alicia over the top of his Transfiguration text.

"Yep. It's just so sad," Katie added, looking over to where Alicia was snapping at second-years, in the midst of her prefect duties.

"This happens every year! I'm sick of it!" Fred exclaimed, slamming his book closed. "We have to do something."

"You just don't want to do your homework," Angelina said pointedly.

"Not true!"

"We have to do _some_thing! They're running out of time," Lee said, sighing deeply.

The four friends tried to draw inspiration from George and Alicia; the latter was helping the former with his homework at the next table, but came up with nothing.

"Maybe we should just leave it to them?" Katie proposed, quietly. "They have been coming together on their own."

"Katie, if we leave this to them, they'll never come out and admit anything. Any time they ever get remotely close to 'getting together', George backs out and Alicia never notices!" Angelina said flatly. "She's my best mate and smarter than all of us, but she's blind, I swear!"

"And George might be my brother, but he certainly doesn't take after me when it comes to going after what he wants. Isn't that right Angel?" he said as he tried to snake an arm around her.

"Not the time, Fred."

Fred pouted while the other three went back to watching the couple work.

Moments later Fred exclaimed, "I've got it!"

"Is it contagious?" Katie asked worriedly, not looking up from her Herbology questions.

"No!" Fred said, his eyes lighting up in excitement, "I know what to do for Alicia and George!"

"Will it explode?"

"No."

"Does it involve explosions in any way?"

"No."

"Does it involve a talking rubber ducky attacking them in the middle of the night?"

"That was an accident, Lee! And it was only one time!"

"Does it?"

"No!"

"Well, then go on."

"Here's the plan…"

* * *

Finally, the day had come. Too slowly for some, too quickly for others, and for George and Alicia, the fact that it had arrived at all was a major kick in the behind. Alicia took her prefect duties so seriously, it was a wonder anyone in Gryffindor was able to enjoy the day at all. George looked so forlorn Fred joked, not so jokingly; that he looked as of his face was about to fall off.

"What's got your pantyhose all in a bunch?" Angelina asked knowing fully well what the problem was, as her friend nearly made a first year cry after catching her skipping in the common room.

"I loathe this day," Alicia said, storming out of the portrait hole. "They should outlaw this day. It's distracting."

"Oh, that reminds me! Look what Fred gave me!" Angelina said waving her new bracelet around underneath her friend's nose. "Isn't it gorgeous? He said he had Bill pick it up in London for him!"

Alicia looked down at the gift and managed a weak smile for Angelina's benefit. She was happy for her, really she was, her and Fred shared something special, despite the fact no one thought they'd be able to stand each other long enough to go out. Alicia loved her friend like a sister, but realized she was jealous. She wanted what she had. Unfortunately for her, if she wanted it, she was going to have to make the first move. Alicia was old-fashioned, as well as a romantic; she couldn't make the first move. It wasn't in her nature.

"Oh, by the way, this was shoved under the door to the dormitory this morning, you must have had already left to do rounds."

Angelina handed Alicia a small envelope with Alicia's name handwritten in the centre in an unfamiliar scrawl.

"Tell me about it later, I have to meet Fred in Hogsmeade! Try to loosen up a bit 'Leesh."

Alicia managed another weak smile as Angelina ran off. She took the mysterious envelope back to the dorm to open. The common room was empty; the rest of the school would be at Hogsmeade, while the first and second years would be taking advantage of the snow-covered grounds for a massive snowball fight.

Flopping down on her bed, she opened the envelope; inside lay a simple heart-shaped card, with a time and place written in the same unfamiliar cursive.

It wasn't from George, she knew from the handwriting – she hadn't tutored him all year for her not to be able to recognize his distinctive, handwriting with ink smears all over the paper. He would always defend his stained homework assignments, saying it wasn't his fault he was a southpaw.

It wasn't from George, but someone had taken the time to send this to her… and Angelina HAD said to loosen up…

* * *

"George, buck up, why don't you come to Hogsmeade with Angel and me?" Fred asked, ruffling his hair in preparation for his date rather than using a comb.

"Fred, I'm not going with you and Angelina. I'll be in your way."

"Why don't you hang out with Lee?"

"Him and Katie have already made plans."

"I'm sure there's someone in Hogsmeade you can-"

"Fred, I'll be fine, I have some homework to catch up on."

"Homework? On a holiday?" Fred scoffed, picking up his jacket.

"Some holiday…" George muttered.

"If you really want something to do, Angelina told me Alicia's not going today either."

George didn't say anything, his only reply was to throw himself down on his four-poster and put his arm over his eyes. Alicia was still here… it would be the perfect time to surprise her… He had her present picked out, wrapped and all ready to go…

No, he couldn't. What if she didn't like it? He couldn't…

"On second thought, maybe I'll sleep all day."

"Before you do that, this was slipped under the door, in all your misery and self-loathing you must have missed it." After saying that, Fred threw a small white envelope at the prone figure that was his twin brother. "Enjoy. I'm out."

"Have fun…" George mumbled. Once the door slammed shut, he pushed himself up to a semi-sitting position, grunting with the effort. The envelope had landed on his bed. Picking it up, he noted the neat, unfamiliar handwriting. It read his name, but it definitely wasn't from Alicia. Her handwriting was more like calligraphy; it looped and flowed, it was beautiful, yet hard to make out. Taking a small box from underneath his bed, he examined the gift he had bought for her ages ago. He meant to give it to her last Christmas, but had chickened out and had given her chocolate frogs instead. He laid the small, festively wrapped box beside him on the bed and considered the envelope again.

It wasn't from Alicia, therefore he wasn't interested. Yet, he opened it anyway, unable to resist his curiosity at who sent it. There wasn't much in it, only a red piece of paper cut into the shape of a heart. The only words written on it were, 'Common Room – 8:00'.

George glanced at the clock perched on the fireplace mantle; it was ten to eight. He had ten minutes to get down there and see who had sent this to him. Or he had the rest of the night to spend in his room bored out of his mind.

He looked at the paper heart, to the present, then back to the clock.

It couldn't have been from Alicia, but it meant that there was someone else left here alone on Valentine's Day. Maybe they would share his outlook on this stupid holiday…

* * *

It was 8:00. Alicia was in the Common Room, sitting in one of the armchairs by the fireplace. She didn't know why she was here. She could have been doing any number of productive things, homework, prefect duties… sleeping…

Letting out a small sigh, she mentally kicked herself for letting her curiosity get the better of her. She knew the Valentine wasn't from George, and yet here she was waiting for some stranger to show up. Would this classify as cheating? Was she being unfaithful to a guy who didn't realize the depth of her feelings for him? Shaking the redundant thoughts from her mind. She would meet whoever sent the card, politely excuse herself and lock herself in her room for the rest of the night. It was a plan. Just not a very good one.

The grandfather clock on the wall chimed for the eighth time and Alicia didn't bother restraining her sigh this time. She slumped down in her chair and stared at the fire.

Footsteps coming from behind her made her sit bolt upright. Whirling around in her armchair she saw the last person she was expecting.

"Fred? Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Angelina?"

"Alicia?" the red haired teen came closer and looked at her quizzically. "You've been staring at the fire for too long 'Leesh, I'm George."

"George?" Alicia's stomach dropped. What was he doing here? She didn't want him to see her meeting some other guy… Come to think of it, she didn't want to see him meeting another girl…

"What are you doing here?" George asked uneasily, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He was thinking along the same lines she was at the moment. "Waiting for someone?"

"Y-yeah. Something like that…"

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence.

"What are you here for?" Alicia asked him, twisting the hem of her skirt in her hands nervously, not looking up at him.

"Waiting for someone."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Another stretch of silence that was broken only by the merry crackling of the fire.

"You know who you're waiting for?" Alicia asked.

"Umm… No," George answered. He sat down in the armchair next to Alicia and glanced at the grandfather clock. "Whoever it is though, they're late."

"Yeah, same here."

More silence. Finally Alicia had enough.

"This is silly. Obviously the people we were supposed to meet up with had something better to do than meet with us."

"That's impossible," George replied without thinking,

"Well they're not here, are they?"

"Not that…" realizing what he had said, George started turning red. Deciding there was nothing to do about it now, he continued his voice growing in strength as he spoke. "It's impossible because I can't imagine anything better than meeting up with you."

Alicia blinked in surprise, she tried to speak, but no words came out. Her happiness seemed to have sewn her throat shut.

"Thanks George, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

His skin darkened at her words, turning deep enough red to put his hair greatly to shame.

It was now or never, he supposed, reaching into his pocket.

"I… er… well… Got this… for you…" he stuttered, he cleared his throat and continued, "I wanted to give it to you for Christmas, but I couldn't… but you deserve to have it… I hope it might cheer you up a bit," he rambled. "It's not as nice as Angelina's but-"

He handed it to her, and she took it, curious and breathless at the same time. He had gotten her something?

Unwrapping it proved he had been being modest. Lying between layers of soft cotton was a simple golden chain, a necklace, with a delicate, solid gold heart hanging in the centre.

"Oh, George! It's gorgeous!"

"It's nothing special…" he said, rubbing a hand through his hair. Alicia felt him pulling away, trying to make it seem like the necklace was no big deal. He'd made the first move. She had to be brave, get over herself and make the next one.

"George Weasley," she said, looking him straight in the eye, "it is gorgeous because you gave it to me."

"Really?"

"Yes, it really is."

He blushed, this time at her words, and not in embarrassment.

"So… what now?" Alicia asked.

"You mean you don't have a present to give me?" George asked teasingly.

Alicia nearly panicked, he couldn't have been serious… but calmed down at the twinkle in his eye and thought for a minute. It was her turn to be brave. And she would. She would be brave and make her feelings about him so clear he couldn't help but notice.

"I don't have anything as nice as what you gave me… but I do have something…"

With that, she stood up, leaned over and gave him the softest of kisses, right on the cheek. Grinning at her triumph, she sat back down. Waiting with her heart pounding for some reaction out of him.

George, stunned at her sudden movement could only drop his jaw and look at her amazed. Gaining control of himself after a moment of sitting speechless, he cleared his throat and looked back at her.

She was right there in front of him. Waiting. All he had to do now was say something… They would be friends, but this thing looming ahead of him, he realized, was too special for him to pass up. He had to take this chance. She had always been waiting for him - just as he had always noticed her. They had just been too scared to do anything. They were running out of time, soon they would be far from Hogwarts, and possibly even farther from one another.

He grinned back at her cheekily before replying.

"I think my present deserved a little more than just a peck on the cheek."

"You do, do you?"

"Don't you?"

She smiled, stood up and sat down on the arm of his chair. She didn't answer in words; they had already wasted enough time on words.

* * *

End! 


End file.
